Red Alert
Red Alert is the seventh episode of PokeSelects Plot A teenager is in a large blue room -Final Chamber- watching a 13 year-old fight a Fire type Specialist, Ash. He is shown to have already defeated The Water Specialist, Misty, The Rock Specialist, Brock, The Dragon Specialist, Iris. The Teenager smiles. "Finally, a challenger!" He straightens up as the Boy walks in the room. The Teen announces, "I am Dakota Rex. I will be your opponent now. Be prepared, Red." Red looks shocked. "How do you know my name?" Dakota smirks. "For one, you're the champion of Kanto. Secondly, you're on file when you walk into this building. Thirdly, I've been watching you progress through the Elite." Red's Jaw drops. He recovers and says, "They were easy!" Dakota raises an eybrow. "I won't be." A couple minutes later, it's Dakota's Eevee, Eon, against Red's Jolteon. Red yells, "Jolteon, Thundershock!" Dakota states, "Eon, morph into Jolteon." Eon then gets struck by different lighting, and turns into a Jolteon. Red stares. "What?!" Dakota smiles as Eon takes the hit like nothing. "volt absorb. Very good ability. You should use it more often". Red looks shocked. "Jolteon, Quick attack!" Jolteon dashes at Eon, who easily sidesteps. "Eon, go green!" yells Dakota. Eon then turns into Leafeon. Red sighs, "Seriously?" Dakota nods and says, "Eon, Leafstorm, surround your self!" Eon glows green then releases glowing leaves, which form a storm around him, making his area hazardous. Red thinks of a plan. He orders, "Jolteon, use thunder on the middle of the storm!" Jolteon nods and electricty courses through his body. He growls, and a Lighting bolt comes down on the middle of the storm, but... "Eon, dig!" Nothing is seen, but, Red is now fully aware. "At the last second when he comes out, jump!" Jolteon nods and tenses, waiting. Dakota orders, "Leaftstorm, while you're under, then come up!" Suddenly, the ground glows green and starts cracking and shaking. Suddenly, a new leafstorm rockets up, and Eon comes up after it, doing a lot of damage, fainting Jolteon. Dakota smiles and says "FIve Pokemon Left." Red frowns. "Scyther, up to you!" He thows out a pokeball, and out comes a Bug with awesome swords for arms. Dakota laughs. "Would you like me to switch?" Red nods, so Dakota yells, "Go, Hugo!" A Golurk pops out, ready to fight. "I won't let you down!" he says in a way only Dakota can hear him. Red smiles. "Scyther, Slash!" Dakota Laughs again. "Hugo is a Ghost type." Red looks shocked as Scyther's right arm glows white then slashes at Hugo and does nothing. Red grits his teeth and growls, "I should study Unova..." Dakota nods and commands, "Hugo, Fire Punch!" Hugo thows a flaming punch at Scyther, who is still shocked, and knocks him out. Red frowns again. "Kangashkan! Let's battle!" Dakota yells, "Lucas, Bring him to justice!" They send out A Kangashkan and Lucario, respectively. Red holds up a Mega Ring and taps it, and Kangashkan starts glowing in a rainbow of fire, and her baby comes out of it's pouch, and it's mama grows bigger and stuff and Roars- it's a Mega Kangashkan Dakota taps his Mega Ring and the same thing happens to Lucas, except he gains new changes, such as more fringe things. He is now Mega Lucario, and he is proud. Dakota commands, "Lucas, Power-Up Punch!" Lucas nods, and the Mega Lucario clenches his fists and it glows white, then orange, then indigo. A ball of White energy surround his fist, and he punches Mega Kangashkan. Red winces. It's a fighting type move, so it was super effective. Kangashkan stood her ground, though she was obvisously hurt. Red smiled at her determination. He ordered her, "Kangashkan, Dizzy Punch!" Mega Kangashkan's fist glew rainbow, and she punched Lucas repeatedly. Lucas merely winced, as it was a normal move, doing almost nothing to the Mega Lucario. Dakota smiles. "Lucas, Aura Sphere!" Lucas nods and charges a blue sphere of energy, then lanches it at Meag Kangashkan. Red yells to her, "Dodge it!" Mega Kangashkan nods, then attempts to run out of the way, but the Sphere follows her and hits her, causing her to faint. Dakota beams then says, "See, Sinnoh move!" Red mutters, "I should get out more." Dakota announces, "Three down, three to go." Red frowns and grabs a pokeball. He tosses it and says, "Go, Pikachu!" A Pikachu pops out and gets ready to fight. "A Battle- YAY!" it hollers, Red hearing it as "PIKACHU!" Dakota Yells "Lucas, stay in!" Lucas nods, then sends a message to Dakota Telepathetically, "''Bone Rush will ensure victory" ''Dakota grins and Commands, "Alright then! BoneRush!" Lucas nods andsand shifts into his hand. He hits Pikachu with it repeatedly, making him faint. Red falls to his knees. "I.... quit." He walks off without another word, leaving Dakota alone in the blue room The EndCategory:EpisodesCategory:OmniDragon